


9-5

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Aurors100 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: aurors100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Written for aurors100 “Devotion to Duty” challenge in 2006.





	9-5

**Author's Note:**

> Written for aurors100 “Devotion to Duty” challenge in 2006.

Kingsley stood before the Prime Minister’s office and sighed. He really didn’t want to go back in. Already he’d collected the dry cleaning, scheduled five meetings, cleaned out his desk drawer, picked fresh flowers for the vases in the conference room and shredded enough documents to be able to cover Hogwarts if he’d wanted to. If he’d been able to use his magic it wouldn’t have been too bad, but he’d had to do it all by hand. With a wistful look at the calendar – only 364 days to go – he pushed open the door and went back to work.


End file.
